Shelly Rainsworth
Shelly Rainsworth is the daughter of the current head of the Rainsworth Family, Duchess Sheryl Rainsworth, and the mother of Sharon Rainsworth. History Shelly was born into the Rainsworth family as the child of Sheryl Rainsworth and an unknown father. When Shelly came of age herself to have a child, she gave birth to a baby girl on April 13th, whom she named Sharon Rainsworth. Sharon found a man covered in blood and unconscious lying before the Rainsworths' Door to the Abyss after a few years, and so she ran to get help from Reim Lunettes (a servant of the Barma Family who had been living in the Rainsworth mansion for nearly two years) who then had some Rainsworth valets tend to the man as needed. Reim walked in on the man (now going by the pseudonym 'Xerxes Break') scratching at his empty eye socket through the bandages wrapped around his head, and so Reim ran to Break and told him not to. Plot Coming of Age Ceremony Arc Sheryl was originally meant to attend the Coming of Age Ceremony of the heir to the Vessalius family, Oz the B-Rabbit, however Shelly fell ill around the same time. Shelly could not care for herself in this condition, and so Sheryl took it upon herself to take care of her daughter, sending Sharon to apologize on behalf of Sheryl in person at the Coming of Age Ceremony with a large variety of flowers. Description Appearance Overall, Shelly bears a striking resemblence to her daughter, albeit older and more mature. Shelly has the same facial structure as Sharon, and the same light carmel-coloured brown hair. Shelly, however, styles her hair differently, using her longer hair by wrapping a large braid around her ponytail. In the anime, Shelly also had blue highlights in her brown hair. Shelly was shown to wear a purple dress adorned with dark puple ribbons, as well as a purple choker with a green gem in it, implying that Sharon's style of clothing is inspired by her mother's own wardrobe. Shelly's eyes remain unseen, so it is unknown what colour they are. Why her eyes have yet to be revealed is unknown, but this is a trait Shelly shares with other minor characters that appear in flashbacks, as well as Zai Vessalius. Personality Shelly's overall personality was much like Sheryl's, coming across as very motherly. Shelly's kindness is what molded Break into the person that he is presently, teaching him to smile once again. Shelly's thought to have a rather threatening demeanor, much like her mother and daughter, as Break had mentioned how if anything happened to Sharon on his watch, Shelly would kill him, which had been why he was willing to have Mad Hatter destroy Cheshire's bell in order to save Sharon. Any further information regarding Shelly's personality is unknown as of yet. Powers and Abilities As Shelly has yet to make a physical appearance in the series, any powers and abilities she may possess remain unknown for the time being. Gallery A.jpg Screen1.jpg|Shelly and Sharon approach a distant Break Appearances Trivia *Shelly's absence in Pandora Hearts (apart from being mentioned by Break and Reim) has yet to be explained. *Sharon's father has also not yet made any form of physical appearance yet in the series, nor has he had any form of elaboration about his lineage or even if he is dead or alive. Navigation Category:Rainsworth Family Category:Characters Category:Pandora members Category:Female Category:Human